ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nuevo Negative 10: Alien X VS Exodia
'''Nuevo Negative 10: Alien X VS Exodia '''is 50th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance and the fourth and last part of the Season finale of Season 2. Ben challenge Exodia as Alien X. An epic battle occurs between those two divine creatures, fighting for the fate of the Earth. Plot We see how Alien X raises from the surface of the desert planet and left Turrawusta while Kevin stated: "We are so doomed!" Exodia looks as the hero disappears in space and ignore the other two like they are nothing. "What are you up to, boy? Do you really think you are a match for this GOD?!" He walks towards Kevin and Gwen, with a dark grin on his face. "I will enjoy feasting on the energy you two contain." Gwen is able to stop his hand with a ferocious mana beam but he's not impressed by this. "What hope you have? Ben is gone, no one can save you now." He raises his hands in the sky to show them his greatness, just as a mysterious figure enters the atmosphere at a high speed. The dark humanoid flies towards Exodia and puncturing his chest, crashing down behind Exodia. Exodia falls down on his knees, grabbing his chest as the sand cloud behind disappears by the wave of a white hand. From out the smoke, Alien X appears, walking. "Ben?! Who did you… When did you…" "I gain temporally control over most of this power after I stroke a deal with the Selena and Bellicus." "What kind of deal?" Ben explains them he give them an offer they couldn't refuse. Helping them finishing the past discussion they could agree about in exchange for control over Alien X as long Exodia wasn't defeated and imprisoned again. Meanwhile we see a flashback of the discussions Ben have helped solving: Selena: "So, if we put you in charge of Alien X as long as Exodia isn't imprisoned, you will help us in our discussions?" "Yes!" "Seconded" "Motion Carried!" Bellicus:"Back to saving the dinosaurs of extinction." The camera turns around to Ben: "Impossible, they have been extinct for 65 million years. Earth have been completely changed, you should rewrite the complete history of the Earth and possible lock you out existence. "I agree with Ben, Bellicus!" "OK, Motion Denied. Next topic…" "Prevent the fall of Rome." It's again Ben who had to decide: "The fall of Rome wasn't a bad thing. The empire was splintered, yes but the system was already rotten from within." "But all the culture, Rome was so beautiful." Selena argues. "But this culture hasn't disappeared completely, even today it's very important for us. Like the alphabet." "And the gladiator fights? The circus?" "We don't need that, Bellicus!" "Agreed, Motion Denied!" "Letting Germany win the Second World War." "Don't even ask! Next Topic!" "Saving Kennedy?" "Don't know, he nearly started WO III, a nuclear one. I don't know if we should be better off with him alive." "But it could be better?" "But we aren't sure…" Moments later we see them ending the discussion by Selena mentioning that they could have a conflict with Noira if they should interfere with his business and even Bellicus seems to be afraid as he quickly denying Kennedy alive. "…And then returned from the Abyss and knocks out the big one here." We see how Exodia raises from the dirt as Ben turns around, summoning the sword Ascalon and infusing it with his power. He doesn't get an armor, not needing one and an epic battle started between Ben and Exodia. Ben drives him back to the portal. Exodia smashes Ben in the ground with his right fist but Ben's reaction costs him his right arm. Exodia screams in agony and tries to attack Ben for this but got stabbed by the sword in his remaining hand. With the sword deep in the hand of his nemesis, Ben commands the sword to self destruct, destroying the left hand of Exodia as well. Exodia, now mortally wounded, falter to the gate and smiles. "This is the end!" Ben fires at him with a dark sphere which leaves a huge hole in his chest. Exodia's torso explodes in four light beams, destroying the portal. This destruction leads to a series of four death rays sent out by the portal to the towers used to activate it. On the tower on Khoros, K'ebal is give a speech to his fellow warriors:"Tonight, we will attack the Lurdo's, we will become the greatest tribe of Khoros since the Great Cataclysm! Our God, Animo has deemed us victorious!" The beam hits the tower, throwing K'ebal from the tower as it explodes. A huge part of the tower collapses on the Tetramand Warlord, trapping him under need. "Someone, help me!" A black Tetramand who have lost his two lower arms steps forwards and kneels by the beaten warlord. "Torso, you have to help me. Free me!" "I will free Khoros from your threat. My five years of exile have opened my eyes. The Tetramand will unite again, like they did before the Great Cataclysm. But first you have to go. Don't take it to personal, it's just politics." As he shows him a tooth like sword. A scream of agony can be heard if we go to the other towers. On Eldeen, Firewall stands on the tower and is incinerated by the explosion of the tower, while he tries to prevent this meltdown. In the explosion, the Feustra bounty hunter dies too. On Vilgaxia, Wolfram is splintered when the tower explodes and on Coltera, Frankenwolf escapes such fate by inches. Meanwhile in Turrawuste, only Exodia's head and the key symbol on his chest remains. As the key shatters too, everyone he had absorbed, returns to the planet, most are unconscious, besides Ben 10, 000 (Ben's Future), Cooper 10, 000 and Gwen 10. "I'm not going alone!" are Exodia's last words as his head explodes disintegrating the machine but also letting Ben disappear. "Ben!" "He's now beyond our reach, Gwen." It's Paradox. Kevin grabs him by the front of his coat: "Where were you! Where is Ben!" Gwen steps to Kevin and put her hand on his arm: "Please, Kevin, be calm." "Why should I be calm, by best friend is just disintegrated!" "Because you're holding thin air." He looks at his hands and sees that Paradox has appeared, next to Ben 10,000. The latter tells: "Ben is fine, after all I'm safe here with you." "But where is he, where were you?!" "Traveling through time. But he will return soon enough. After all, so did I." Aliens Used *Alien X Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin Villains *Exodia (Presumably Deceased) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance